My Savior
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Nathaniel has it hard at home, but now he finally has some to save him and give him the love he deserves. His boyfriend Jason. When it comes to a dinner with the parents, how will Jason handle the situation with Nathaniel's father? Yaoi. NathanielxOC. Nathaniel One-Shot.


**~Jason~**

I was getting ready for tonight, dressing up in a black dress shirt, black jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. I fixed my black shaggy hair in the mirror making sure it didn't look two messy and didn't cover my light blue eyes. My skin was fair and flawless thankfully. I looked at the time and grew a little nervous. I was going to be meeting my boyfriend's, Nathaniel, family. From what he's told me, his mother was nice, but his father was a hard ass. Now his sister, she was a pain in the ass. She's had a crush on me since I first showed up at the school. When I told her that I wasn't interested, she was pissed. She learned that I loved Nathaniel and threatened to expose us. Of course that ticked Nathaniel off and he yelled at her. Shocking honestly. I was proud of him though. She kept her mouth shut and unfortunately we'll have to deal with her tonight. I left my apartment that I live with my sister in. She's a college art professor and an amazing one at that. All the students like her and she loves her job. I walked out and she saw me. She smiled at me.

"Have a good night and tell Nathaniel I said 'hi'," she told me as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged my elder sister back. She was shocked to hear about our relationship, but she accepted it and welcomed Nathaniel as if he was family and that meant a lot to me.

"Thanks, sis. I'll see you later," I said to her. I kissed her cheek before I left for Nathaniel's house. I made it there after picking up some sparkling grape juice. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing my blond haired and golden eyed boyfriend. He smiled and kissed me in greeting, I happily kissed him back before we pulled apart. "Glad to know I'm welcomes," I joked earning a chuckle from him.

"Always," he said to me. He let me in and I saw his parents. I smiled at them. I shook hands with his father and was shocked when his mother hugged me. I hugged her back though.

"It's nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Williams (Just pretend that's their last name)," I said to them.

"Please, call me Adelaide," Nathaniel's mother said to me. Amber rolled her eyes in the background and I inwardly smirked at her. Mr. Williams…looked like he wanted to just stand here and burn. Something tells me he would be dancing around my ashes.

"I brought some sparkling grape juice," I said to them.

"Oh, that was nice of you. Thank you, Jason," Adelaide smiled at me as she took the bottle from me. I smiled back at her and nodded. I walked with Nathaniel, following his parents and sister. Nathaniel sent me an apologetic look, but I gave a small smile as well as discretely give his hand a gentle squeeze. Once there, we took our seats and began eating dinner. I had a nice conversation with Adelaide. Amber looked pissed seeing that I was getting along with her mother. Nathaniel was happy about it. The only problem was Mr. Williams.

"Who are you really to my son?" He asked me. That made me and Nathaniel freeze while Amber smirked. Well, this was it. I glanced at Nathaniel and his golden eyes said it was alright. I looked Mr. Williams straight in the eye.

"Nathaniel is my boyfriend," I stated. Amber was smirking, Adelaide was surprised, and Mr. Williams was pissed. "Before you say anything, no doubt the distaste and such towards homosexuals, I would like to say something else. If you truly love your son, you'll be happy for him, not matter which gender he likes. You're lucky to have a son like him and he doesn't deserve to be disrespected," I said. No fear showed in my blue eyes as I looked at Mr. Williams. He was shocked I had said that. Amber was even shock as was Nathaniel. His mother was smiling though. Mr. Williams then glared at me, but I wasn't fazed by it.

"How dare you? You don't need to tell me anything about my son!" He growled.

"Well, from what I've seen, yes, I do. You'd be lucky I don't report you for child abuse," I said crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chair. Everyone's eyes widened at that. "Yes, I know about the beatings. I saw the bruises on Nathaniel's back not too long ago. I'll tell you now, if I find one more bruise on him caused by you, I will call the police. My sister is very close with one of the officers. Trust me, I will do it. I care that much," I said with my own cold glare. To say he was scared was an understatement. He nodded.

"I'd like to be excused please. Jason, can you come with me?" Nathaniel asked me. I nodded and got up, leaving the shocked family. Nathaniel took my hand and led me up the stairs to his room. Once in there I saw the room was shades of blue. I sat on the bed and I heard Nathaniel sigh.

"I'm sorry about him," he apologized. I frowned a little and gently pulled the smaller man into my arms, having him sit between my legs. He blushed a little as I held him, my arms around his waist.

"It's not your fault, Nate. It's your father that's the problem and right now, I could care less about him. What matters is us," I stated before kissing his temple. He blushed a little more and then nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I love you, Jason," he whispered making my blush lightly. I smiled though and cupping his cheek, making him look at me.

"I love you too, Nathaniel," I whispered back before kissing him softly. His hand went to my wrist, holding it there as we kissed. The kiss grew heated as I deepened the kiss. He turned in my lap, straddling my as his arms wrapped around my neck. My arms remained around his waist, holding him close to me. I licked his bottom lip earning soft surprised gasp from the blond. I slipped my tongue in and groaned at the taste of him. He tasted like honey to me. I felt Nathaniel's fingers tangle themselves in my hair as I heard him moan softly when I started wrestling his tongue with my own. We fought for dominance that I ended up winning. I let my tongue explore his cavern as he let out soft moans from the brushes of my tongue. We pulled back from the kiss, panting softly. I had a light blush on my cheeks while his was red. I started trailing kisses from the corner of his lips, down his cheek to his jaw, and down his neck. He left out light moans and craned his neck back to give me more room. I kissed down to his pulse point which heard a moan from the blond. I smirked lightly and started licking, sucking, and nibbling his pulse point making him let out moans and small gasps.

"Jason," he breathed his moan. I felt a shiver go up my spin with how he said my name. I slipped my hands up his shirt and felt his back, waist, and toned stomach. He shuddered from my caresses on his skin then and when I moved my hands up to his chest. I then felt two hard nubs and started brushing them with my thumbs. Nathaniel gasped and moaned a little, a small arch of his back. I removed his blue shirt and started kissing his chest. I then licked one of the nubs earning myself a moan. I wanted-no, needed to hear more.

 **~Nathaniel~**

I couldn't believe how sensitive I was from just when his hands brushed my skin. I just seem to grow more sensitive with his touch. I felt him lick one of my nipples making my moan. He then started sucking it and lightly biting it making more moans escape my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his black hair again and gently tugged when I felt his hand started pinching, twisting, and rubbing my other nub making me arch my back as I moaned. I brought my hand up and bit the back of my hand to stop the strange sounds from escaping me. He switched nipples when he became bored with one of them. I gave the same reactions of moans and arching, though my moans were more muffled now. I suddenly felt him move me and laid me on the bed, my head gently laid on the pillow. I open my eyes to see light blue ones looking at me with lust and love. He then removed his navy black dress shirt and revealed his toned body that made blood rush to my face and my groin. He had a six back, even if he was lean. I knew he had muscle, but not this much. He smirked at me.

"Like what you see?" He asked earning a shy nod from me. I definitely liked what I was seeing. He chuckled and came back down, kissing me softly. I returned the kiss and let my fingers trailed down from his shoulders, over his chest and down his stomach, trying to memorize the feel of his skin under my fingers. He shivered under my touch and I could feel his bulge pressing against my thigh. He trailed kisses down to my neck and then my chest. I let out pleasured sighs from the loving lips that peppered against my skin. He kissed down my stomach as well as sucked and licked making let out soft and light moans. I gasped a little when I felt him dip his tongue into my navel. He started sucking, licking, and nipping around my navel making me moan a little. I didn't think such a place would be so sensitive on me. I heard the clicking of my belt and saw that he was undoing it as well as the button and zipper of my white jeans. He slowly removed my jeans and I helped him remove them. He then started rubbing his palm against my bulge.

"Ah!" I moaned as my head fell back against the pillow. I started light bucking my hips against his hand to fell more. I used the back of my hand to quiet the moans until his other hand gently moved it.

"Let me hear you. I want to hear your voice," he said with a lustful husky voice. I panted a little and nodded. He started kneading my bulge and I moaned, moving my hips against his hand. I whimpered a little when he stopped and saw him hook his fingers around my boxer's waistline. He then pulled them down and off, tossing to floor. I blushed dark red and tried to cover my erection with my hands until his larger hands gently grabbed my wrists. He brought them to his lips and kissed my hands before bending down and kissing me soft and lovingly. "Don't hide, you're beautiful," he whispered making me blush more. I cupped his cheeks after he left go of my wrists. He leaned into my touch making me smile. He smiled back at me and kissed my palms. I kissed him passionately and moved my hands down to his belt, unbuckling it. I then unbuttoned and unzipped his denim jeans before I started removing them with his help. He kicked them off to the floor and I saw a large tent in his boxers. I snaked my hand into the boxers and grasped his rock hard erection. He groaned and lightly bucked into my hand. I started stroking him and he bucked into my hand again, letting out small gasps and groans that he tried to bite back. I let my thumb rub and message the tip and he let out a soft moan making me blush. "N-Nate," he groaned breathlessly. I felt a shiver go up my spine when he said my name. I turned us over and removed his boxers revealing a large erection bigger than mine. I blinked at it with a blush. I knelt down between his legs and went to lick the tip. "Nate, you don't have to do that," he said to me even though I could see it was turning him on more. I smiled at him.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, Jase," I told him. I then licked the tip and he groaned a little. He was supporting himself on his forearms as he watching me with those piercing blue eyes. I started licking and sucking around his member and he groaned, holding back moans. There was only one way I know he would moan so I took his erection into my mouth. He gasped and moaned. I felt one of his hands go to my hair and I could tell he was trying not to buck his hips with how tightly he was gripping the sheets. I started bobbing my head as I sucked his salty flesh.

"Nate…ngh," he moaned. I started lightly dragging my teeth and moaned a little when he gently tugged my hair. He let out a moan at that. I felt him twitch and throb in my mouth and he pulled me off before turning us over. He was panting and I was about to protest. "I would have been finished before we even got started," he told me. I blushed, knowing what he meant. He kissed me softly which I returned before he started kissing down my body again. I moaned a little when I felt him nip and lick my inner thighs. I gasped when he nipped the head of my member. He started giving my length the same attention I had given his. I moaned and weaved my fingers through his dark hair. He started sucking me and I moaned more. His hand fondled my sack making me moaned a little louder making me thank god the room was soundproof. I suddenly felt my stomach tighten.

"J-Jase…I-I'm gonna-!" I tried to warn him, but I moaned loudly as I came into his mouth. I heard him swallow and blushed. I looked at him and he kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue and it was turning me on again. He soon pulled back.

"D-do you have any lube?" He asked with a blush. I blushed more and shook my head. He sighed a little and thought for a moment. "Get on your hands and knees," he told me. I looked at him a little confused but did as he said. I was about to ask what he was going to do, but cut myself off with a moan when I felt something wet and hot enter me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was his tongue. I moaned as he thrusted his tongue into me and soon they were switched with his fingers. The first was a little uncomfortable and the second stung. He started scissoring them to stretch me. I winced and started to relax when he showered my back with kisses. I got used to it and let out small moans. All of a sudden I felt a jolt of sheer pleasure shoot up my spine making me moan loudly.

"Jason, w-what was that?" I asked him. He smirked at me making me blush.

"That was your prostate," he stated before brushing it again earn a loud moan from me. He kept brushing it and I didn't even notice that he had added a third finger. I moved my hips against his fingers, wanting more.

"J-Jase-ah! P-please!" I pleaded. I then whimpered when he removed his fingers and he turned me over onto my back. He towered over me and lined himself up at my entrance.

"Nathaniel, are you sure about this?" He asked me softly. I smiled softly at him and cupped his cheeks. I then kissed him lovingly before I pulled back and pressed my forehead to his.

"More sure than I've ever been in my life," I told him. He smiled back and pecked my lips softly.

"It'll hurt at first, just hang onto me and relax," he said making me nod. I wrapped my arms around his neck and did my best to stay relaxed. I felt his tip enter me and winced. Inch by inch, it hurt more and I let out a small scream of pain after a few inches. Jason stopped as soon as he heard it. I knew it was hard for him considering how he was panting. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked shakily. I shook my head.

"N-no, I-I'll be okay. Don't stop," I whispered. He was hesitant but slowly slipped all the way in. I bite back groans of pain while he let out groans of pleasure. He stayed still until I was adjusted to his length. Once I was used to it, I sighed softly. I liked this feeling, the feeling of being full. I grinded my hips and he groaned as I let out a small moan. He got the message and started moving slowly in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure after the pain faded and started moving my hips with his. "J-Jason…ah…f-faster…harder," I moaned.

"Nathaniel," he moaned a little as he started speeding up with each thrust. With each thrust, my moans grew. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands gripped his shoulders. He felt deeper then and he hit my prostate making my moaned loudly.

"Jase! Ther-ah! H-hit there!" I moaned. He smirked a little and stared pounding into my spot making me scream in pleasure. My back arched off the bed and my nails dug into his back making him groan as he moaned. I was in pure bliss, my brain hazy with pleasure. I soon felt my stomach tighten again. "I-I'm cumming!" I moaned loudly.

"M-me too!" Jason moaned as he pounded into me. His arm went around my waist while the other was around my shoulders, holding my close to him. I had my arms around his neck, keeping him close to me.

"JASON!"

"NATHANIEL!" We cried out each other's names as we release. I came all over our stomachs and shivered with a moan when he filled me. We collapsed onto the bed, Jason on me as we panted heavily. I rested my head against his and kissed his temple. I felt him kiss my shoulder making me smile a little.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. He pulled back and gently pulled out making me groan from the loss. He then got up and went to my bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth. He cleaned me up first before cleaning himself. He put the washcloth on the wash basket before lying next to me. I curled up into his side, my head on his chest and my arm across his torso. He had pulled the sheet up over us and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. He kissed my forehead softly making me smile. I looked up at him and softly pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back as he rubbed my lower back. I felt my eyes closing and tried to fight my tiredness. He chuckled softly. "Get some sleep, Nate." With that, I snuggled into his hold and let sleep take me over as I listened to his calming heartbeat. This man, he is my savior.


End file.
